GC Dr Isahs Legacy
DR.ISAH'S LEGACY (Galactic Chronicles : Stories of the Galaxy) by Vanessa Ravencroft © 2012 New Cambridge had been colonized now for over 2000 years. The Planet was not far from Blue Moon and classified as a Garden World . It deserved that classification like few other worlds. As it was deep green with forests , grassy planes fresh water and deep oceans. Local life was abundant but nothing was really dangerous to human life. The world was famous for its long fall and winter seasons. The original Colonists were well aware of the beauty of their world and placed many restrictions on what Industries they allowed and while they did harvest many different nature products they imposed quotas and invested in efficient modern farming methods. It is a pleasant sophisticated world with a bustling metropolis called Camelot . Two thousand years is a long time in human terms and enough time to create traditions and reputations. Camelot was home to an University and students from all over the Union came to add this prestigious name to their education resumes. Dr. Clyde Pullman was a tall, thin man aged seventy five years and since he cared little about his or anyone else s appearance he did nothing to stop his hair to turn gray. He was a historian and had spend most of his life researching and investigating the lives of the so called Immortals . He was an authority in that field and the unrivaled expert when it came to the live and works of Dr. Isah . According to Union Central time it was the ninth month but according to the old and still preferred human calendar it was December and it was a nice coincidence that winter on the northern half of New Cambridge was coldest during this time. A steady northern wind was seeping from the planes into the man made canyons of Camelot City bringing along big fluffy flakes of snow. On a Hill to the east were the extensive facilities of Camelot University , quite a little city in its own rights. Pullman was known of fits of anger which he usually forgot right away and as usual he was completely absorbed in what he was doing. Sitting on a large desk in his study, littered with PDD 's film and paper print outs, articles and writing utensils. A Serv Matic that truly belonged into a Museum as it had made the trip form Earth aboard the Colonist Arks , still worked and happily produced the occational puff of steam right, served tea and tea only. It once supposed to be able to serve coffee and even something called Ovaltine . It still had the corresponding buttons but they had quit working about 500 years before it found its way into Clyde's study . Someone had claimed it belonged to Dr. Isah himself and that is why the University had purchased it in the first place. That Dr. Isah only drank Carrot Juice and Carrot juice only was of course the reason this machine could not have been owned by Isah. One could think time had stood still here in this basement study, and many students were certain that the entire wing dedicated to Historical studies somehow rested in a temporal distortion field with Dr. Clyde Pullman at its center. He was wearing special gloves and before him on a raised force field plat form floated an unusual object. It had two glass lenses mounted in a metal frame. It was shaped exactly like the Sunglasses , Terrans liked to wear but the glasses were not dark but were actual convex shaped lenses. These were the glasses of Dr. Isah. But for what purpose he had yet to understand. Clyde was wearing his old science council overcoat from the time he was accepted as member of the Hive of Minds , completely worn out but he refused to have it replaced. He said it took him a very long time to get it to fit just right. His study was located in the basement of the historical faculty and down here he had his peace and quiet at least most of the time. In the study with him was Nine-Nine-Three his assistant, he had just received his PhD and wanted to become an authority like Clyde on the history of the Immortals and his chosen subject was Richard Stahl , the Eternal Warrior . Nine-Nine-Three was a Non Corp from Bright Star and to be able to interact and function in solid surroundings, Nine-Nine-Three wore a containment suit like every Non Corp did. He walked up to Clyde holding a PDD. “I know what these glasses were used for!” Clyde snapped at him. “ Haven't you any more sense than to shout at me like that!” Nine-Nine, even though he worked with Clyde for over ten years was taken aback. “I'm sorry... but...” “I am sitting here trying to contemplate the reason why the smartest being that ever lived would wear lenses held up by a metal frame before his eyes.” “I just wanted to tell you that your daughter is here...” “I don't care what you wanted to tell me. You're through! Get your things and get out!” Nine-Nine ;who's nickname at campus was Doctor No-no because his name sounded like Nein in an old Terran language meaning no; spread his gloved hands and started to move away. Clyde had already forgotten about the incident and took a thick paper book and started flipping through the pages mumbling. ”Swan's guide to Pre Astro Things isn't very helpful this time.” He closed the book and reached for 'Terran and Pre Astro Magazine' Issue 22/4012 with an extensive article about Sunglasses. He made some notes and grunted. “It's a good thing I'm going away;no peace, no quiet. Everybody interrupting me...” Nine Nine gathering his things into a box nods friendly at the young woman sticking her head through the door and looking at Nine-Nine. “Can we come in?” Nine Nine, the Non Corp looked up and put another book into his box. “Sorry Miss Pullman . He didn't give me a chance...” Dorothy Pullman just turned twenty-one, she was known to be a spirited and high tempered as her father. Just behind the door to Clyde's study was a full sized mirror, a little dusty and also a genuine museum piece. She could neither defy her gender nor millions of years of genetic programming and stopped for a short moment to check herself. She knew about her looks and that she turned the heads of many humanoid students and university staff when she came to visit. Her honey blonde hair, coiffed in soft waves draping just past her shoulders framed a beautiful fresh looking face with only a hint of carefully barely there make up, lips pink and moist. She wore the latest fashion as dictated from Europa and Earth to those who considered themselves fashionistas, and part of the cultured crowd. A Snake Skin skirt suit from New Siam and over it a voluminous hooded fur brimmed cape from Thauran worlds. Her heeled boots and her purse came from Moon Europa and were genuine Sheisdreks . Right behind her a young man came into the study, stopped and looked around. He too was sharply dressed; wearing an Archa Silk business suit and an expensive Snapper Fur Coat directly from Olafson Furs Nilfeheim . The cold wind had put a rosy shine on his cheeks. She had completed her few seconds of self reflection and evaluation was obviously quite pleased and rushed through the room towards Dr. Pullman and announced herself with a loud voice.”Grandpa!” Clyde turned to snarl angrily at whoever dared to disturb him, but his anger melted away as he saw his grand daughter. “Why didn't anyone tell me you're coming? I would have...” The girl interrupted him by embracing the old man and giving him an affectionate kiss. “I am so sorry to interrupt your work, but when you didn't show up at the space port to pick me up, I knew you got caught up in your studies again.” He tried to stay grumpy and annoyed but ever since she was born his granddaughter could charm him, and there was no one and nothing he loved more. “ I am sorry, I must have forgotten.” He looked past her and some of his grumpiness returned as he saw the young man. “Who's that?” Then he pushed Dorothy at arms length and said. “Another leech who knows who you are?” She scolded at him from underneath her long lashes. “Grandpa! This is Andrew, I introduced him to you six month ago. Andrew presented his hand. “I am Andrew, Sir. The same one you disapproved last May.” Clyde actually takes the offered hand. “Forgive me then.” Dorothy was still excited. “Take a good look at him, this time. Because he's going to be my husband.” For the first time it appeared as if Clyde showed serious interest in the young man. Dorothy still hugging her grandfather said looking with great love at the old man. “Of course only if it is alright with you!” The old man raised his right eyebrow and gave her a quizzical look. “And if it isn't?” “Then he needs to find another bride.” There was a sense of deep pride and love that transformed the old man's grumpy face. “To ask your parents or even grand parents for permission in such things was even old fashioned when Dr. Isah was born. You are old enough to make your own decisions and I always trusted you.” She hugged and kissed him and then said to Andrew. “Now everything is alright.” She then takes the old man's hand. “Grandpa, this is what I really wanted to ask of you and that is why I came all the way to New Cambridge.” Andrew as if sensing that she wanted to talk to her Grandfather alone, said. “While you two talk do you mind if I look around a little?” Clyde made an inviting gesture and said. “Go right ahead. “ Then he notices Nine-Nine who was almost done packing. “Oh Nine-Nine would you be so kind and show this young man around a little while I have a word with my daughter?” Then his face changed and he looked puzzled. “Where are you going Nine-Nine?” The Non Corp walked to the door. “Home of course” “Why would you go home in the middle of the day?” “I was kicked out!” “Who in the devils name would do that?” “You did!” Dorothy took the hand of the Non Corp and said. “How many times did he do that this year?” “Four times.” Clyde looked embarrassed. “Maybe I should see someone about that short temper of mine. I am sorry Nine-Nine. Of course you are not kicked out. You are the best assistant I could ever ask for!” Nine Nine simply turned the box upside down on a table and said. “That's right and one more time and I ask for a raise.” “I get you a raise, now show this young man around if you would.” Nine Nine opened the door and said to Andrew. “Come I show you the Alien Artifact collection .” “Nothing would interest me more!” Dorothy waited till they left and simply pushed some of the stuff on the work table to the side and sat down on it , putting both of her arms on her grandfather's shoulders. “Mother set her heart on a a traditional wedding, You know church and dress and everything.” He rolled his eyes and said with a sigh. “Yes, she would. Sounds like her.” “I didn't want all that fuss, but Andrew likes the idea and his folks are very old fashioned too and they want it. So I agreed under one condition,that you are there to give me away.” “Oh my, what would your mother say to that?” “She didn't like it of course and her new husband was furious but my father was your son and even though I was very little when he died, I still miss him and through you I think he will be there.” He caressed her cheeks. “How could I say now when you ask like that?” She kissed him again and jumped of the bench.” Thank you Grandpa!” “Wait a minute, when is it going to be? I am leaving the planet tonight.” She looked completely surprised at him and said with big eyes. “But you never go anywhere. Where are you going?” “It's a secret. I can't even tell you, my dear. I've got an important idea to work on.” “You discovered something again and the government wants it kept secret?” He smiled at her with a nod. “Yes my dear, something like that.” She sighed. “We were planning the whole thing right after Christmas . I wanted to start the new year as Andrew#s wife at the same day George married mother.” He smiled at her. “I will be back before Christmas and I be at the Family's estate on time for your wedding.” “It is technically still your home and not the families estate, you know!” “Ah but this is my home, my little Dory.” “There won't be a wedding without you, Grandpa!” “That is one thing I won't forget, I promise. See I put it in my PDD right away!” After he added the reminder to his PDD he got up and pulled of his work coat and said. “Mr. Elluin should be here any minute now. I wonder what is keeping him.” While he exchanges the work coat for a similar shabby looking old fashioned winter coat he asked her without turning. “How is your brother?” Dorothy slowly walking past an overloaded shelf. “I think Charles is alright, sort off.” “He's in trouble again, isn't he?” “He did try to straighten out, Grandpa. He really tried, even went to the Academy to sign up with the Fleet, just like dad.” Clyde took a small brief case from a small table next to the Serv-Matic and placed a few document folders in it. “They didn't take him of course.” “No they didn't. They said he wasn't Officer material.” “Of course he felt to good to become an enlisted, right?” She had a sad face as she turned. “You know how Mother raised him, it is not his fault.” He closed the brief case with measured moves and activated the security lock. “He is old enough and smart enough to change.” He then pointed to the door. “Has this Andrew fellow met the whole family? She giggled. “Yes he has and he still wants to marry me.” “So he does know you are an Isah?” “Yes, mother told him a few month back. Not to worry, hardly anyone knows what that means anymore. That man is dead for so long, no one cares.” “That man made you a very, very rich young lady and he invented and developed technologies that changed history, my dear. As a matter of fact some of his discoveries might change history again.” She shrugged. “I did not mean to be disrespectful or anything. I know how important Dr. Isah is to you and your work, but I could tell anyone I am a descendant of Isah and would not get more than a shrug and a “so what” as reaction from anyone.” “So what is he planing to do after he is done studying? You both are still students I hope. You haven't quit the University right?” Anyone else would have noticed the fluttering eyes and the sudden blush in her cheeks as she answered. “Of course we are still students, Andrew comes from a very old and affluent family.” “So he plans to do nothing and spend his families fortunes?” “Oh no, Grandpa. He is already registered with the Fleet and wants to become a Medic. His dream is to be a chief medical officer, just like Dad was!” Clyde smiled. “Now that is a worthwhile aspiration, you won't see him all that much unless you go fleet and request a Lifetime partner posting.” It was clear that she hadn't thought that far. “I need to discuss that with Andrew for sure.” Just at that moment Andrew and Nine-Nine returned. Andrew went over to Dorothy. “You have no idea what treasures your grandfather guards over! There are Saresii Artifacts from the first Age and Nine-Nine showed me a Y'All blaster from the first invasion .” Dorothy points at a piece of equipment on a shelf. “And this is a piece from a Hanebu Flight disc from Pre Astro Earth, Over there this intricate looking device is a seventeenth level Seenian Command Key Decoder , in full working order.” Nine-Nine putting his hand on Dorothy's shoulder. “It is a shame that she decided to study medicine . Ever since she was a little girl she was here a lot and she could read PRE glyph by the age of seven and UNI lettering by eight.” Even though the voice of the Non Corp was artificially created by a voice box, Nine-Nine managed to make it sound full of pride and affection. Somewhere on Andrew something made a beeping sound and a voice said. “Andrew this is your reminder.” Andrew then said. “I wish we could stay but our clipper has only a two hour layover and the next clipper is in three days. I would not want to travel on these ghastly space buses .” Clyde almost ready to leave himself nods. “Then you need to hurry. In weather like this it always takes more time to get a Flyer Taxi , we don't have a very good Inter City Mover system yet and Slide belts are not much fun in the winter.” Almost out the door she turned. “Don't you dare to forget, December 30th.” “I will be there and you Andrew look after her.” He smiled and said as he left.” I'll do my best.” --””-- Dorothy and Andrew entered the Elevator car that would take them to the street level. He said to her. “All settled?” She smiles. “Yes he will come to the wedding.” “He seems like a nice guy once you get to know him.” “Grandpa is the most important person in my life, next to you. I love him dearly.” “It is evident he loves you as well.” The elevator doors opened and released them both to a taxi stand at the outside. The University and most of the buildings look dark, gray and deserted. Only a few windows here and there still show light. Most of the students and faculty members had already left for the day. She reached for her hood and pulled it over her head while Andrew closed the Seal-Seams of the Fang-snapper coat. The Taxi stand looked deserted at first and Andrew was about to touch the Taxi Call button as a black and yellow checkered Chevy Crown 7 flyer desented through the thick flurry of snow. It had barley stopped and a tall gorgeous looking Saresii , in a black leather coat climbed out the door, activating an umbrella field above her head. Dorothy recognized the Saresii right away. “Hello, Mr. Elluin . How nice to see you, Grandpa is already expecting you.” The Saresii looked up surprised and then smiled. “Dorothy I didn't know you were on planet. Why didn't you call ahead?” “I did and Nine-Nine told him, but he completely forgot it as usual.” Andrew held open the Taxi Cab door and said to the Klack Pilot. “We going to need you so just start the meter.” Like all Saresii, Mr. Elluin looked like a tall exotic beautiful, somewhat artificial silver haired woman. “I don't want to make him wait much longer. Did he mention to you where he was planning to go?” Dorothy shrugged. “No, Mr. Elluin he wouldn't say.” The Saresii sighed and said. “Well as it maybe, I am his lawyer and he called me. Nice to see you again Miss Pullman where are you going in such a hurry?” “Andrew and I have a suite in the Golden Wing Cruiser and its only here for a few hours. I invited dad to my wedding and now we are off so I can meet Andrew's parents at Pluribus.” The Saresii smiled. “Yes the Golden Wing, a beautiful ship indeed.” The Klack Cab Pilot had the side window open and simply included himself in the conversation. ”And the last clipper till Sunday. You better hurry then, it's the last ship out. Even the Space Bus for the day has already left.” Dorothy and Andrew climbed into the cab and a few heart beats later it climbed into the lead colored sky, towards the distant spaceport. Mr. Elluin almost slipped on a slate of ice covering a section of the roof covered by otherwise open curb side taxi stand and cursed that Terran All terrains didn't come in a heeled version. A big purple throat Shiss , wearing a heated suit just coming out of the Elevator door started laughing in the hissing wheezing fashion of his kind. “I never thought I hear a distinguished, fashioned up Saresii curse like a Fringe Space Miner .” Elluin pointed at the ice patch. “Almost breaking my neck because of that, and spending most of my life among Non Saresii tend to color ones language. That and the fact that they can't make Terran All Terrains that match Saresii Fashion.” The Shiss still amused promised to let facilities know about the ice patch and went his way while Elluin took the Elevator down to meet his client. Instead of finding the old scholar still in his office he almost ran into him coming out of the elevator. Clyde greeted him with an annoyed tone in his voice. “You're late!” “Only by a few minutes. I ran into Dorothy and couldn't just ran past her without saying hello.” The mention of his granddaughter took all edge out of him and Clyde motioned to the Elevator. “We can talk while we walk. Did you get my money?” The Saresii lawyer pulled a Credit Box out of a ID secured belt pouch and handed it to Dr. Pullman. “Here are five million Credits in a Cash Cred Box as you instructed me to get.” Clyde took the small box and put it with a careless move into his coat pocket. Te Saresii lawyer said. “Don't you want to put it into a more secure place? This is a lot of money.” “It's mine isn't it?” “Yes it is. I wish you tell me where you are going.” “I am not telling anyone.” “I am your lawyer for fifty years now and you trust me with everything. You so suddenly storming off with a lot of money is more than a little alarming. Are you in some sort of trouble?” “No Dr. Elluin I am in no trouble, at least not yet but knowing to much in this case could be very dangerous.” “I am a lawyer and we are deep in the Union. A simple GalNet call could get you all the protection and help you need.” Clyde stepped out of the Elevator as the doors opened, it was the lowest level where the University kept the Alien Artifact collection and looked at his lawyer directly. “You are my lawyer and I can get a new one in an instant if I feel you get to nosy. I told you I am fine.” “What if some business is coming up?” “That's what I got you for, for the last fifty years to take care of the Business.” “Anything else I can do for you? Did you get a ticket?” “No.” The lawyer pulled his PDD. “ Let me book one for you then.” “Very nice of you but I don't need one.” “Is Julia going with you?” “No.” The lawyer raises both his hands still standing inside the elevator..”Clyde, you act very strangely and completely out of character. I can only help you if you let me know.” Clyde sounded gruff. “I told you that there is nothing you can do , nothing else I need. You take care of the business and everything else until I return. If you can't or won't do that let me know now.” “Of course not, Clyde. You can count on me as always.” The old scholar suddenly grinned. “I will be back to my Granddaughters wedding and you better be there too.” “Good bye and good luck with whatever you are doing.” “Good bye Dr. Elluin and thank you.” The Elevator doors closed and Elluin selected the Surface level, taxi stand. The Saresii could not shake the feeling that there was something sinister and bad going on.” --””-- Tanner Bux was the head janitor of the University and he loved his job. He supervised a sizable staff of robots and beings to keep the University clean and tidy. Even though everyone of his team had been background checked and received Federal security clearance, he liked to clean the Highest security area himself. Even though it was well past midnight as he and his gang of S10 cleaning robots entered sub basement ten of the University, where they kept their Alien Artifact Collection it was not unusual to run into one of the scholars or researchers down here. Seeing Dr. Pullman kneeling on the floor of the most secure Vault chamber before an open wall locker was not unusual either. The Garbini janitor was certain no one else spend as much time down here than that old human scholar. Clyde turns as he heard the janitor and smiled. “Oh good evening Tanner. If you are here it must be late and I forgot time again.” Tanner spread several of his tentacles approximating a human gesture saying. “I can't count the times I found you down here,working Dr. Pullman, but I do notice you look different. You are dressed as if you wanted to go somewhere.” “Oh yes I am leaving soon.” He then opened a small box and showed it to Tanner. “This locket is called the ISAH key . It has been in my family for 2900 years.” Tanner feigned genuine interest as he leaned forward to look at the unimpressive looking silvery pendant on a silvery chain. Luckily he had more than two eyes and was able to keep the rest on the Robots as he wanted to take he opportunity to clean the High security Vault to which he usually had no access “So it is a piece of jewelry, yes?” Clyde nodded. “That is what it looks like, but it also hold the key to the last most important invention of Dr. Isah.” “Very impressive then!” I know of Isah Pods and Isah Drives and I know you are very famous researching it all.” Tanner really liked the old researcher but to say that he understood what the Old man was researching was not an entirely true statement. Clyde closed the box and put it in an small shipping container. “My grand daughter is going to get married and it looks like to a nice young man.” “Congratulations then, we all know little Dorothy of course. She has grown very fast, human girls appear to change even quicker into adulthood than boys.” Clyde looked into the safe and said. “I came down here to get her a present and got preoccupied with other things again. I really do need to get my mind checked.” Tanner was a little disappointed as his robots could not find any dust or dirt, but when his sharp eyes detected several smudged prints on the stainless steel like surface he was happy and directed the robot to clean it. To Clyde he said. “She will be very happy then, Human girls love jewelry, they are not much different there then Garbini Females.” Clyde go up. “I better get going otherwise I miss my appointment,” --””-- Sergeant Hunur placed his massive arms on the little desk floating before him and squinted his already small eyes to tiny slits as the scanned over the 500 police officers before him. Hunur was a Belanorm and came from the Large Magellan Cloud. And like all Bealnorms he looked as if someone tried to cross breed Terran Hippos with mountain gorillas. However Sergeant Hunur wore the usual long and reddish hair that was so distinctive to his race, very short. This had the effect that the rock hard muscles underneath the dark red fur and the black skin was high lighted to the very last ripple. This and his harsh personality earned him the nickname Sergeant Wire-brush. He didn't mind being called that way and relished in his reputation. He stopped his gaze on a delicate looking woman in the very first row. Her uniform was put on exactly as regulations required and that alone brand marked her as rookie, well this and that there was not single private item on her, she carried the standard issue side arm in a flapped holster no less. He leanedorward folded his big arms before him on the small lectern, the tiny Arti Grav lifter that kept the lectern afloat protested with a high pitched hum increasing lift and compensating for the Belanorm's weight. Hunur ignored it of course and then put his hand to his cheek. “Paint me an Ult, we got us a new Rookie. Female human from the looks of it. Weren't we supposed to get new Rookies on Monday and more than just one?” The woman said. “I am not a Rookie, Sergeant Hunur. I am a transfer from Spuish Squash.” Hunur scratched his enormous chin. “Never heard of Spuish Splash, but then it does not really matter from where you come from. Out there you are still a Rookie until I tell otherwise. Oh and welcome to the 44th Precinct of the Pluribus Police Department.” She simply nodded. He kept scratching his chin. “Now who do I put you with?” Hunur resumed his normal position and the small ArtiGrav almost sounded thankful as it returned to noiseless operation with a purr.”Slate you need a partner, don't you?” Slate was a big Pertharian and he responded. “No Sarge, Passie is back on duty.” Only now did he notice a small Holdian sitting on the giants shoulder. Hunur sighed. “If I ever find the joker who put a Pertharian and a Holdian together as partners...” “All you have to do is look in the mirror , Sarge.” The Holdian squeaked. “That was you.” Slate put one of his big hands like a shield over his tiny partner. “He's the best partner I ever had.” Someone in the back said. “Yeah Passie gets all the confessions once his partner shows up!” Hunur held up his big arms. “Alright enough fun for the night. Rookie you partner up with Maximus next to you until his partner is back and I find you a permanent one.” Hunur did not wait for any answers or acknowledgments. “Listen up boys, gals and the rest we got solid Intel that the Children of the Universe plan something big before Union Week. So talk your informants, squeeze whatever you got to squeeze but I want them in lock up before Crystal Ball. The Sergeant pointed at a Garbini. “Gaspi, I want you to keep an eye on those Ring park entrances. There are Gal Drifts Pan handling again. Don't harass them unless you see something illegal and then bust them good.” He threw his arms up. “Well that's it for the most part. Go out there and make me proud.” Maximus seemed to be Pan Saran but he had distinctive non human features like his pale skin was scaled like the skin of a snake and his eyes had no visible iris and appeared milky white. He smiled at her and said. “I am Maximus and you are?” “I am Teela Jones.” “Nice to meet you Teela. Let's get you some real gear and then we do a nice event less patrol if at all possible,hit the hole at 23oo and have some nice late diner or early breakfast at Swanko's before we turn in.” The woman followed her new partner to the Gear Room. On their way he asked. “So where are you from?” “Planet Squish Squash – Spinward Sector” He laughed. “I thought I heard it all but no I never heard of Squish Squash. So what kind of place is it?” She sighed. “You might never heard of it but I heard every possible joke at the Academy.” She followed him into the Lift car and answered his question: “Our world is very wet and very humid.” He still appeared amused. “Water-world?” “No not really, lots of swamps, bogs and lakes and then it does rain a lot.” Indicating to her to get out as the lift car reached its destination he said. “Here on Pluribus it rains exactly on schedule. He blinked his retina read out on . “Weather Control has rain scheduled for our area for 19:00 hrs until 22:00 hrs. Water temperature is going to be 24 degrees at ground level and the color of the water today is Neon Blue.” Teela gasped. “They color the rain water?” “Oh yes, but don't worry it is non staining and non toxic to any known Union Life form , except for those who find Water toxic in the first place of course.” He pulled her by the shoulder and out of the way of a heavy armored Patrol man stomping past, looking quite contempt in his menacing looking protection gear. The suit was the finest Union Tech with woven carbon fiber syntho muscles augmenting his strength to truly superhuman levels. The suit was fully flight capable, and linked with Utchat and Metro. It provided him with a wide range of non lethal weapon systems to control anything from bacteria to crowds. The precision Shield breaker and termination canon mounted on his back could swivel into action in fractions of a second. Right now all his systems, except basic suit movement assist were powered down, the helmet retracted into the collar. He moved as if there were no obstacles in this world, but he did stop turned fluidly and said. “Ah Maximus got yourself a new partner?” “Yes Bowser, and do be careful with that, this isn't Base Level you know.” The armored cop shrugged. “My Charlie and I haven't broken anything we didn't want to break. Besides I do patrol Base Level!” He waved at the woman and stomped on. Maximus said. “That was Bowser, he is one of the 100 HAPE we got in this precinct. They deal with the absolute bottom of society on a daily basis. So they all are a little on the strange side.” She watched as a similar menacing robot appeared from an elevator and floated fast after the armored police man.”We don't have HAPE units where I come from.” “Heavy Armored Patrol Enforcer and since they all have a robot partner we call them Flesh and Steel teams.” “But this is Pluribus, not Sin 4.” She protested, “What does he enforce that way?” He stopped just before the door with a sign reading 'Equipment & Supplies' and said. “It is Pluribus and it is an orderly and lawful place. We have a very low crime rate, less than 3 percent of our permanent residents ever break the law and that is a tremendous testament to our society. Less than 1 percent are considered criminals but on a world with 120 Billion permanent residents and almost as many visitors, commuters and tourists that's still an enormous number. Now Pluribus is number two of the sixteen most populated places in the Union and it is the center of it all. It's like a magnet for the good, the bad and the filthy. In the Base Levels where he and his buddies patrol there aren't all that many citizens. It's the closest thing we have to slums. Believe me he needs his armor!” While she was still processing what he had said, he opened the door and pushed her in in a friendly way and said over her head to the Klack behind a counter that split the room in two. “K'tTkkli I got myself a Rookie who carries a Walther Laser in a Flap top holster. Get her some memory cuffs, Shield vest and a loaded belt with a decent side arm.” The Klack moved his mandibles and made clicking sounds and since she had Klack friends she knew this one was laughing. A few moments later she wore Terran All Terrains, dark blue Armor tights, a bulky belt loaded with gadgets and tools as well as an Auto Draw – COLT LE-System 4. this special Law enforcement weapon had four non lethal and one very deadly weapon options. It would jump automatically into her hand and the targeting systems in her helmet would give the necessary neural and muscle impulses faster than her brain could. Even thought the Police at home didn't have those. She had trained on them at the Academy. An Ultronit mesh and shield jacket as well as a Mark 7 Patrol helmet completed her outfit. She felt nerdier and more like a rookie than before, but her new partner said. “This is what we all get, some of us chose to wear less or implement private stuff, but this isn't Squish Squash and chances are you meet someone who doesn't like the Police is not so unlikely.” “I don't even know what half of the things are in this belt.” “You learn and eventually your belt will contain exactly that what you like to have out there, just like mine. I carry extra Sticky net and cuffs. I have a SII Miners Torch instead of the supplied flash light but other than that is pretty much the same as your kit.” She relaxed more and more as Maximus was as nice as they came. So she followed him to the flight deck on the roof of the precinct building where they received a brutish powerful looking patrol cruiser. The eight meter long and 3 meter wide vehicle had a dark gray color scheme and completely black windows. The doors swung open like the wings of a bird and had the Logo of Pluribus Metro on the doors. The Symbol was called Utchat and represented the right eye of a Saran god called Ra. Utchat was also the name of the Planets Super Computronic that could be accessed by any citizen from anywhere by simply talking. The Cruiser had two Vari seats, able to accommodate a fully suited Pertharian if necessary. It was space flight capable but had no faster than light engines of course. It was well armored could be shielded and had a array of defensive and offensive weapons. Teela liked the red and blue light projectors best that could be switched to rotating pulses and linked to a siren. It was those lights in her opinion that made the flyer a real police vehicle. Maximus gave the controls a push and slid them over. “You might as well get to know our patrol area and you learn best by flying it yourself.” She activated the engines and ArtiGrav and kept the cruiser hovering a few feet above the parking spot. “Where do we need to go?” Maximus leaned a little over and tapped a high definition TwoDee display. “Andromeda Circle. We going to take a nice slow tour around the Assembly, beyond the Ring Park. The Assembly itself is Federal Jurisdiction.” She tapped the Instructions into the Nav Assist and the Cruiser took off. The Spindle like tower of the Precinct, a building over 1000 meters height, looked small and insignificant among the many super buildings. She looked down and said. “I wonder why they did that?” “Did what Rookie?” “I mean Pluribus has no own life. It was terraformed from scratch. Much of the features like the Assembly and Presidents Island were carefully planned, yet the rest seems somewhat chaotic.” Maximus leaned back and looked quite comfortable, but keeping an eye on the scanner said. “I think it started with the idea that every member species was to built something in their own particular architecture, then the Union grew much bigger and much faster than anyone anticipated and with the Union, Pluribus grew and any sense and any planing simply went out the window. Land and Real Estate are of prime consideration here. The closer you get to the Assembly the higher the Estate Prices go. It is truly astronomical here.” She said. “I thought all land here was free?” “Yeah all land on Pluribus was free for whoever took it first. Now after three thousand plus years, every piece of land belongs to someone and if you want to build something new you need to buy the ground from someone. This is done in two ways on Pluribus by the way. There is the official, expensive and legal way with deeds,lawyers sellers and buyers and there is the illegal way through squatting, removing or intimidating the original owner. That is where we come in.” “They steal land? How can you steal land?” “You kidnap or force the owner in some other way to sign it over to you and if the former owner is too scared to complain or can't proof he was forced , its a done deal. The square meter of land within 500 klicks of the assembly starts at 10,000 credits. That's a lot of money and plenty of incentive for the criminal element.” She sighed and said. “So this is what we do just fly around?” “That and eating donuts of course. I wonder what made you decide to come here, but serious you heard the Sergeant. We need to keep an eye out for the Children of the Universe.” She nodded. “I heard of those, but I thought they all have been arrested,” “It's a nasty bunch of fanatics and ideas are hard to kill. There always will be those who can't stand living by law and order and prefer chaos and anarchism. It is a laughable small group but the thrill to belong to something illegal is enough draw to some.” “We shoot them on sight on Squish Squash” “Well we can't do that here, we must make sure they aren't citizens and all that, but the Precinct will stand behind you if you happen to cap a Universe-goon that is also a Citizen of the Union.” The Communicator came on . “We have a 45-12 in progress at Madu Diva's Zorgo Cave.” Maximus said. “Hit it Rookie, that's a call for us.” She asked Utchat for directions and with childish delight turned on the rotating lights and siren. Even though there was no need for them. “A 45-12 is a civil disturbance with escalated violence. Most likely the Neo Vamps of the Red Coffin started to harass the Zorgo Cave Mummies and someone pulled a weapon and used it.” She was glad she wore a shield vest now. Not that she had any idea what he was talking about but it sounded nasty.” They weren't the first patrol cruiser on the scene. She recognized Bowser and he was there with four similar armored officers. They stood before an artificial cave entrance . There was a weird soupy substance and a something looking like a wheelbarrow load of guts between them , Bowser held a pale looking young man in one fist and a similar pale looking female, from the looks of it Pan Saran in the other. Maximus said to her. “Looks like our colleagues have it all under control. So all we do is see what happened and ask if they need us for something.” Bowser smiled at her and said.”To late Rookie, all under control.” A man in a completely sealed suit and golden faceplate got up from a kneeling position and said, while pointing at the disgusting mess and said with a modulated artificial voice. “Salt Bomb” Maximus said. “This is Doc Eighty-nine and as you can see it is a Non Corp and one of our departments Medical Examiners.” The Non Corp turned his suited head and looked at here through the face plate he was wearing and all she could see was her own reflection. It said. “Looks like Maximus got himself a new partner. Is this your first night on the beat?” She nodded and placed her hand before nose and mouth as she got a whiff of the gory mess, it smelled real bad. The Non Corp said. “That is one of the benefits having no sense of smell.” She asked. “What happened?” “Shaill Mollusk coming out of the Zorgo Cave and gets hit by a Salt Bomb. Just a big bag of salt really, very deadly to Shaill and very painful as it pulls all moisture out of their slug bodies.” She nodded knowing well what salt did to Worms and Snails coming from a world with many mollusk life forms. “Would that not indicate a planned assassination. Bringing a weapon that would kill a Shaill an no one else?” Maximus smiled at her. “We would have never thought of that, but thanks to my new partner we got a clue!” Bowser still held the pale humanoids said. “The Shaill's name was Yourpa and he was known to deal in many things and he was here every night. Deal went sour and we got the culprits. Two Neo Vamps, male suspect still has salt all over his hands, case closed.” She looked at the crime scene again and then at the Humanoids and she asked. “Did you kill the Shaill?” The human was no older than maybe 25 , but he had his teeth shaped like fangs. His canines were much longer than at a normal human being. He hissed at her. “Of course not, we are law abiding citizens just happen to walk by this pool of filth Yourpa came out and got hit by three white powder things that exploded and covered him with the this white stuff.” Bowser shook the man. “Oh shut up Charles, we know you hate the Shaill, maybe some drug deal you didn't like and your a crazy Neo Vamp to boot.” Maximus said to her using the ear piece. “That is Charles Pullman, rich kid of a very rich family, fell into the Wacko crowd of the Neo Vampires and now believes himself to be a creature of the night. It's all baloney of course, but we know he hunted before just could not proof a thing. Not our case anyway. We just want to make sure we got enough evidence to nail the crazy bastard and as much of his cronies.” Only now dis she notice a man who stepped from the shadows into bright crime scene lights the robots were putting up. The man wore a strange brown coat and and a style of hat, she had not seen before. He knelt down and looked at the remains of the Hail and then said. “Wrong officer, you are here to make sure evidence is collected unbiased and uncompromisable. Let the evidence and the truth guide your judgment and not your bias.” Maximus flexed his muscles and said. “Mister you can't just walk onto a crime scene and give unwanted advise. How did you get past the robots anyway and while we are at it lemme see your CITI.” “The robots recognized my Federal ID badge. I had no desire to walk in because I am off duty and wanted nothing but a drink at Cherenkov's across the street and this crime scene blocked my way.” “So your a Fed. Well this is Metro Turf, so go and get your drink and let us handle this.” “It's a Federal Case now.” Bowser stomped forward and stopped only a few inches before the man. To his surprise though the man did not move or flinch. Bowser said. “And what makes it a Federal Case if I may ask?” “Your Conduct, you are already passing judgment. You are still holding two suspects disregarding their rights and safety. Misconduct of local law enforcement makes this a federal case.” “And just who do you think you are?” Maximus said. “Our Captain will want to have a word with you for sure.” “I am Phil Decker, Union Police. Badge Number : 04 “ -- Even Teela had heard of him and it was evident by the looks of her new partner's face that Maximus knew as well. She had never thought someone in a power suit could suddenly look small, but it was obvious Bowser wanted to shrink away as fast as possible. Decker said to Maximus as if nothing happend. “Officer please call weather control and make sure they do not send rain in this area tonight. “ Maximus blinked a connection to weather control right away. Teela was still in awe. She was really looking at Phil Decker, one of the Immortals of Earth, The general public had long forgotten about him, but every police man and every detective of the Union knew about this legendary man who was a police man longer than the Union existed. Decker knelt down again and without facing Bowser he said. “ Officer take statements of your suspects, check them with your Poly Analyzer and then proceed accordingly.” “Yes Sir, right away.” “Never let others stop your instincts, Officer. Go ask your questions and tel me what you see?”It took a moment and Category:Fragments